


Eppur mi piace

by theHungryGorgonRenee



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, abuse (mentioned only), slutshaming (mentioned only)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHungryGorgonRenee/pseuds/theHungryGorgonRenee
Summary: Marco consola Maddalena per le angherie subite e discorrono di opere e concetti importanti





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookoutofmywindow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lookoutofmywindow).



> Mi sono inventata le backstory dei personaggi.  
> Certe spiegazioni riguardo certi concetti sono un pò risicate (scusatemi)

Si era fatto autunno e Marco Bello, di ritorno da una missione di affari nel mugellese, si aggirava nella residenza cittadina del suo padrone con una saccoccia piena di castagne che si era fermato a raccogliere per strada.  
Entrò nella prima stanza libera munita di caminetto, e dopo aver rigato come d'usanza ciascuna delle castagne le mise tra le braci.

Si accorse però che tra queste vi erano dei rimasugli di carta che ancora non avevano preso fuoco, le afferrò con cautela e vide che si trattava di un libello moraleggiante che condannava la lascivia femminile come lussurioso strumento del maligno che portava l'uomo onesto alla dannazione eterna.  
Senza mettersi ad indagare si era già fatto un'idea su chi aveva gettato un manoscritto, frutto del duro lavoro di qualche scribacchino da due soldi, e anche su chi aveva sperperato i soldi della propria famiglia acquisita per compiere una simile cattiveria.

Peccato però: Lucrezia era una giovane sveglia e capace di smuovere mari e monti per il giovane Piero, ma per dimostrare il suo affetto e la sua lealtà alla madonna di casa Medici era disposta a bassezze più consone ad una bambina viziata che alla futura matrona di una delle più influenti famiglie di Firenze e, conoscendo l'animo nobile di madonna Contessina, Marco dubitava che una cosa del genere avrebbe fatto piacere alla suocera.  
Rassegnatosi ad accantonare l'idea di godersi un po' di riposo ripose le castagne ancora fumanti in saccoccia e, rimessosi il pesante giaccone da viaggio, partì alla ricerca di Maddalena.

La trovò seduta su una panca nel chiostro inferiore che dava su un bel giardino di agrumi fatti arrivare dalla Sicilia già al tempo di Giovanni, intenta a disegnare la scena tenendo il pozzo dinanzi a lei come punto di fuga; era molto cambiata dalla prima volta che la aveva vista a Venezia, vestita in abiti sgargianti e agghindata di pietre preziose, eppure nelle sue vesti da serva riusciva comunque a surclassare tutte le altre donne della casa e non si trattava solo della sua bellezza: quella donna spiccava per il suo ingegno e la sua prontezza di spirito, per la sua capacità di resistere ad ogni sopruso, e Marco la adorava per le sue risposte pronte, svelte quanto i suoi fendenti e affilate quanto la sua spada.

Era troppo concentrata per notare il suo arrivo e sobbalzò quando lui si accostò da dietro, sussurrandole all'orecchio: “Qualcosa non va cara?”  
Lei chiuse il suo quaderno da disegno e lo colpì con quello finché Marco non implorò pietà; “Non ti azzardare mai più!” lo ammonì.  
Riaccomodatasi sulla panchina riprese i suoi esercizi di prospettiva, e Marco notò che calcava molto la mano col carboncino, come faceva sempre quando era tesa e quando lui la fissava.

Tremava, vestita solo di lino e lana leggera, ma protestò quando lui fece per metterle addosso il suo cappotto imbottito, dicendo che che puzzava e che le era d'impiccio nel disegno; tuttavia non le dispiaceva avere un po' di compagnia.  
Si sedette accanto a lei e cominciò a sgusciare le sue castagne calde ancora al punto giusto, e gustandosele le raccontò del suo viaggio a Cafaggioli, di come si fosse accordato per la prossima raccolta delle olive e delle chiacchiere da osteria.

Dapprima lei cercò di ignorarlo, ma il continuo rumorio delle bucce la distraeva e cominciava a sentire un certo languorino, sicché lo riprese: “ Che galantuomo che sei, non me ne offri neanche una?”.  
Lui sbuffò e fece per metterle in disparte come un bambino troppo ingordo per dividere con gli altri i suoi dolcetti, per poi sbucciargliene una e poggiarla sul palmo della mano aperta.  
“Una castagna in cambio di un tuo pensiero”.

Lei accantonò gli schizzi e il carboncino e si accostò a lui, lasciandosi avvolgere nel suo largo cappotto marrone imbottito di vigogna; ci stavano in due ed effettivamente, per quanto malconcio teneva caldo quasi meglio delle pesanti pellicce del suoi precedenti padroni .  
Marco la attirò a sé e appoggiato il mento sulla sua testa prese ad accarezzarle i fianchi lentamente, aspettando che lei proferisse parola; a lei piaceva il tocco delle sue mani piene di calli, erano una novità quanto il suo continuo adattarsi alle sue esigenze: il contatto fisico era il modo con cui Maddalena aveva imparato a comunicare ed apprezzava come lui, a differenza degli altri, non ne approfittasse per soddisfare i propri desideri, ma prendesse tempo per godere della loro vicinanza.

Mangiava lentamente, gustandosi il boccone come le sue carezze, persa nelle sue riflessioni.  
Infine parò:  
“In realtà non è niente: al solito la giovane madonna di casa Medici mi ha apostrofato con vari nomi, per poi passare alle solite minacce, solo che stavolta aveva un piccolo dono con sé. Sai mi ha anche detto che sono degna della meretrice di cui porto il nome; quello forse un po' mi ha ferita, perché in fondo non mi dispiace il nome che mi hanno dato”.  
“E' un nome molto bello” fece lui.  
Lei accennò un sorriso e lo imboccò con una castagna che aveva sbucciato per sé per premiarlo della sua gentilezza.

Riprese “Maddalena fu una Santa che partendo da zero riuscì a lasciare un forte segno del suo passaggio, sporcandosi le mani e facendo le sue scelte: non hai idea di quanto mi lascino perplessa tutte quelle storie di donne che erano sante da quando erano in fasce,e che erano votate a Dio dai primi vagiti.  
Invece agli uomini viene sempre concesso di commettere errori, di compiere pure gli atti peggiori, e poi grazie ad un intervento divino capiscono di aver sbagliato, si rimettono sulla retta via e vengono fatti santi.  
Non è giusto che ci venga tolto il nostro libero arbitrio, la possibilità tutta umana di errare e rimediare alle passate azioni, costruendo con le nostre sole forze una via per la redenzione”.

“Solo chi si è sporcato le mani può comprendere appieno il significato di una buona azione, e il prezzo che comporta” concluse lui, baciandole la testa.  
La sua mente tornò alla sua gioventù, quando per scappare dalla sua terra natia dove era ricercato divenne un mercenario, e come a furia di infilzare la gente si inimicò la sorte ancora di più; cadde in disgrazia e lo attendeva una misera fine, ma Cosimo de Medici lo aveva riscattato e ne aveva fatto il suo servitore più fidato.

Fu la voce di Maddalena a farlo ritornare al presente:  
“Prima di venire a Firenze mi sono informata sui grandi della vostra città, e ho trovato molto divertenti le novelle di quel Boccaccio, specie le storie di quelli che partendo da basso hanno vinto la propria gara con la sorte: homo faber fortunae sui, come dice padron Cosimo; è un concetto molto interessante e non vedo perché non si possa applicare pure a noi donne!  
Mi piace questa visione del mondo, dà molta centralità all'essere umano e sembra quasi riplasmare le leggi del cosmo per adattarle alla sua natura, sottraendo la facoltà di giudizio e condanna a chi neanche riconosce che siamo dotate di un'anima”

“Sai, ho avuto molti nomi nella mia vita e quello vero neanche me lo ricordo più: la mia gente mi vendette che ero solo una bambina, prima ad un clan nemico in cambio di un riscatto, poi ad una casa di piacere di Bisanzio dove mi insegnarono tutto quello che dovevo sapere sull'arte amatoria, poi al segretario del Bailo e infine ad un nobile di Venezia; a ogni passaggio mi veniva dato un nome nuovo, a Venezia pure più di uno se questo poteva creare vantaggio ai miei padroni.  
Mi piace il mio nome mi piace perché riassume le peripezie del mio passato ma racchiude pure la speranza di un futuro migliore, se sarò capace di lottare per esso”

Marco sentì un nodo in gola e la strinse a sé ancora di più, e con voce incerta le chiese per cambiare discorso: “Sei stata a Bisanzio dunque?”  
“Si, quando divenne chiaro il mio valore i miei padroni mi dettero un'infarinatura di cultura moderna e antica visto che agli uomini altolocati piace sapere che i loro uccellini sappiano cantare i versi dei grandi che ci hanno preceduti.”  
“Quindi tu conosci il greco?”  
“Quel poco che ricordo”  
“Scusa la domanda, ma cosa ci incastro io con Platone?”  
“Cosa?”

Marco le raccontò ciò che gli aveva detto Messer Cosimo a Venezia, lei ci pensò su e dopo un lungo silenzio, ammise che non faceva parte della sua educazione da concubina.  
“ L'unica sua opera di cui ricordo qualcosa è il Simposio”  
“Sarebbe?”  
“Parla di un gruppo di commensali che, una volta finita la cena, disquisiscono sull'amore..” spiegò lei.  
“Ottimo argomento, uno dei più alti su cui filosofeggiare “ intervenne lui,dando fondo alla saccoccia, ““l'Amor che move il sole e le altre stelle” è così che Dante definisce Dio alla fine del suo percorso: è bello pensare che la forza che muove il mondo, l'universo e tutto quanto sia l'amore”.  
Era una affermazione troppo sdolcinata e poco pragmatica per il suo modo di pensare, ma voleva dimostrarle di sapere il fatto suo quando si trattava di poesia: un giorno magari le avrebbe recitato le poesie siciliane che aveva piacevolmente scoperto nella biblioteca del suo signore, e nella cui lettura si era più volte dilettato, stupito dalla capacità degli intellettuali della sua terra.

“Un concetto interessante - convenne lei, arrossendo leggermente - tra gli invitati c'è chi crede sia il più antico e potente tra gli dei e in virtù di ciò chi ama ha più meriti di chi è oggetto dell'amore; c'è chi fa una distinzione fra amore celeste e volgare, e che il primo sia superiore al secondo che porta solo a desideri lascivi..”  
“Buu saltalo! Questo non ci garba” fece Marco “Non le vogliamo le distinzioni di classe qua!”.  
“Insomma fammi finire!! Mi fai perdere il filo del discorso... ah si! Un altro invece invoca al compromesso tra i due tipi di amore di prima, un'armonia e crede che in natura ci sia un'unione di opposti”  
“Già questo è meglio!” commentò lui.

Gli rivolse un'occhiataccia per la sua interruzione ma riprese nella sua breve dissertazione: “ E c'è chi crede che al tempo della creazione l'uomo fosse conformato come due persone del nostro mondo attaccate al livello della pancia e del petto” - Marco provò ad immaginarselo e fece una faccia schifata- “ma per timore che l'essere unano andasse a minacciare gli dei stessi Zeus lo divise in due metà: da allora gli esseri umani cercano di ricreare l'unità perduta e vanno cercando la metà mancante”  
“Come noi” commentò Marco.  
Maddalena non ebbe tempo né di ribattere né di proseguire il suo discorso, giacché lui le sollevò il viso e la baciò, dapprima con dolcezza facendosi man mano più ardito, tanto da farla indietreggiare sulla panchina e farle mancare l'appoggio.  
Cadde all'indietro e si portò con sé Marco, uniti come erano dall'abbraccio e dal cappotto; risero entrambi per la figuraccia.  
Rimasero distesi l'uno sull'altra dimentichi dei relativi impegni e vogliosi di riprendete da dove si erano interrotti; non c'erano più né le angherie né gli ordini, né la famiglia né la città.  
In quel momento, in quel chiostro, sotto quel pesante cappotto erano loro il centro dell'universo, due astri che si cercavano l'un l'altro, in rotta di collisione.


End file.
